


Is John His Drug Dealer?

by definetlynotahunter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, I giggled writing this, I swear I think I may rewrite this completely, Johnlock - Freeform, Lestrade's out of the loop, M/M, This is so shit, super fluffy, they met before the war, ugh tags are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definetlynotahunter/pseuds/definetlynotahunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade can't comprehend what Sherlock would choose over a case!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is John His Drug Dealer?

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta's, all mistakes are mine, I apologize profusely.

“Sherlock!”  
The detective rolled his eyes at the man who had so rudely interrupted his cigarette. “What is it, Lestrade?”  
“I called you 5 times!”  
“So I noticed.”  
“Well why didn't you answer?”   
The taller man sighed and rolled his eyes, dropping the butt on the ground and putting it out with his shoe. “I'm busy today.”  
The DI spluttered. “Busy? With what? It's been ages since a proper case, you always jump on serial killers!”  
“I told you once, I have things to do today that do not involve murder.” And with that he walked down the street, hailing a cab, leaving the speechless man behind.

 

“There's something wrong with Sherlock.”  
Donovan looked up from the dead woman on the floor. “The freak? Who cares?”  
“Sally knock it off, I'm serious. When has he ever chosen anything over a case?”  
“Maybe he's on drugs again.”  
“God I hope not.” Just then, Greg's phone pinged. He looked down and saw a text from Sherlock.  
Won't be in this week. -SH  
The exasperated man rolled his eyes and walked away from the crime scene, praying no one would die before the petulant detective decided to grace them with his presence. 

 

The next day, Detective Inspector Lestrade sent 42 texts to one Sherlock Holmes, all begging him to come to the new crime scene, even bloodier than the last. Every single one of them went without reply, and the man started to get worried. So he made his way to 221B Baker Street and knocked on the door until it opened to reveal the landlady.  
“Hello dear, are you here to visit Sherlock?”  
“Yes ma'am, I am. Is he in?”  
She tittered slightly. “Oh no, I'm sorry dear, he and John are out at the moment.”  
He nodded. “Thank you. If you could just tell him I stopped by.”  
“Of course dear. Bye now.” And with that she closed the door.  
Who's John? Was the only thought bouncing round the man's head. Drug dealer? Old mate? No, Sherlock doesn't have friends. Then who the bloody hell is this John fellow?

 

“Please, Sherlock, we need you!”  
“For God's sakes Lestrade, what's wrong with the imbeciles you hired?”  
Greg had to use every ounce of restraint in his body to prevent himself from smashing the phone. “Sherlock, please, I'm begging you. What in God's name are you choosing over a real live serial killer?!”  
“None of your business. I'll be there in 20 minutes.” And with that the line went dead.   
Greg paces a hole in the new victim's carpet the entire 40 minutes he waited for the late detective. He kept thinking of anything that would take the detective away from a crime, and he was at a loss. A cab pulled up to the victim's house and two men stepped out, one tall and lanky, the other short and unassuming. Lestrade walked up to the detective. “Bloody hell, Sherlock, what took so long?”  
The dark haired man rolled his eyes. “My world does not revolve around you, Lestrade.”  
Lestrade rolled his eyes and was about to turn when he noticed the shorter man standing next to Sherlock. “Sorry, Sherlock, you can't go bringing your friends to crime scenes.”  
The shorter man smiled and stepped forward. “Sorry, I should've introduced myself. Dr. John Watson.” He held his hand out, and the DI shook it.  
Greg turned to Sherlock. “You can't bring doctors either.”  
John turned to Sherlock as well. “He has no idea who I am, does he?”  
Sherlock looked sheepish, something Lestrade never thought he'd see. Sherlock looked at the ground as he spoke. “It never came up in conversation.”  
John rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “You are ridiculous.”  
Greg looked between the two incredulously. “Sorry, I'm a bit lost here, what's going on?”  
Sherlock turned back to Greg. “Lestrade, I would like you to meet my husband of 3 years, John Watson.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't think this is one of my best, I may rewrite it entirely. Only time will tell. Comment and tell me how you felt about it, I'm curious to see if I should continue posting.


End file.
